


Day Four - First Date

by ineedhelpwithmylifern



Series: September 2019 OTP Challenge [4]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedhelpwithmylifern/pseuds/ineedhelpwithmylifern
Summary: Day Four, First Date: Your OTP’s first date. Where’d they go? Did the date go well or go horribly?





	Day Four - First Date

**Author's Note:**

> aaaa, plasma hour yeet yeet

“Where are you taking me?” Jay asked as he was dragged across Ninjago City by Kai.

“Just wait.”

“_Just wait.” _Jay mocked, “You _know_ that I’m not that patient, Kai.”

“Well, if you just stopped whining and maybe looked around at the city, you wouldn’t be so bored.”

“Well, if we weren’t going so quickly, _maybe_ I would be able to do that.”

Kai rolled his eyes. “Well, then just wait. It won’t be much longer, you big baby.”

Jay gasped dramatically, “Excuse me?! I’m not a b-”

“We’re here!” Kai exclaimed, pointing to a small building on the street corner. “It’s not much, just a small cafe, but you said nothing too big, and their cinnamon rolls are _amazing_-”

“Then let’s go!” Jay laughed, pulling Kai up to and through the doors. He ran up to the counter almost immediately.

“Fast, are we?” Kai smiled, “My favorite are the cinnamon rolls of course, but their doughnuts and cakes are really good too.”

“Can we get one of everything, then?”

Kai’s eyes lit up. “Yes.”

-

Soon they were sat at a table, each and every pastry they had to offer on plates in front of the two of them.

“So you’ve been keeping this place from all of us? The whole team?” Jay asked, taking a bite out of a crêpe. “This is _really _good.”

“Uh, not the whole team? I’ve taken Nya here before.” Kai hummed, grinning ear to ear. “I’ve been waiting for a moment like this, and I guess this is it?”

“You mean take me on a date?”

“Yeah, pretty much.”

“We are _not _telling Cole or Lloyd about this place. This is now ours.”

Kai couldn’t hold in his laugh.

And if someone ever saw that they walked onto the Bounty late that night with at least 5 bags of sweets, they never said anything


End file.
